On the Way to the End
by ParisOutlaw
Summary: -Inuyasha Fic- 5 years after shattering the Shikon no Tama the jewel is nearing completion and Kagome is plauged with nightmares. What will bring the end and what is the meaning behind her dreams and will predictions come true or be prevented.
1. Prelude: Thoughts of Years Past

On the Way to the End   
  
By ParisOutlaw  
  
Ok not my first fanfic but the first one I have done with the Inuyasha cast.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story line and if any one wants to sue me over anything well.... I am in college so basically I am broke all the time so all you will end up getting is a used computer, a parakeet and reaches in pocket grabs money, counts ...36...37,38.... and 46 cents.  
  
* Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts on their feelings of things that have happened ......... more like one particular happening.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Prelude: Thoughts of the Past  
  
  
  
~*~Kagome~*~  
  
Kagome sat under a tree and, making sure no one unwanted was around, tipped out the sacred contents of the small vile she kept safely around her neck. The containers holdings poured forth one by one as she tipped them out on to a piece of cloth next to her and watched carefully as every tiny glittering shard of the Shikon Jewel was emptied out. As she began to count them out she thought about all that had come with collecting them and was slightly amazed they had all lived to see so many gathered. It had been 5 years since she had first found Inuyasha trapped to a tree and 5 years since she had met the people who had become not only her best friends but her second family. She squinted now concentrating harder on counting out the smallest shards some resembling clumps of sand more than anything else.  
  
'So many...' she thought to her self. When the quest had first begun she had no way of guessing that the jewel had broken into so many pieces, they had collected more the 200 and there was no way of knowing the number still out there. 'or the number of shards Naraku has.' she finished thinking. So much had changed over the years , she had changed so much. Quickly putting away the shards back she stood up and walked over to a near by river and looked at her self. She didn't see that much of a change but yet in a few tiny ways she could. The hurt in her eyes had not always been there but it was a permanent feature she had gotten used to by now. It had appeared that day; that day Inuyasha had left her for Kikyo , not even Kikyo but the possibility of her.   
  
Akago had captured her then and used her. He had wanted her shard seeing eyes and had taken control of her body by finding the dark spot in her heart , her jealousy of Kikyo. She had broken free right before Inuyasha had come to save her but not before confessing her love for him. Inuyasha hadn't heard it he came in moments later and she had blacked out. Maybe he would have been there to hear it; the love that she kept in her soul, had he not left earlier that day. But he had left her... so much time and even though he had never left her side again the fear and distrust that he had branded on her heart was still there. One day he would have to choose again and as much as she would like to think that she would be the one , it seemed more like a silly hopeful wish than anything else.  
  
*********  
  
~*~Inuyasha~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked on over Kagome as she counted out the fragments of the Shikon no Tama. They had collected so many pieces and as excited as he should be he could not help but feel some sadness every time they became one piece closer to their goal. Kagome had changed dramatically over the past years and he remembered to himself the way she looked the first time he saw her when she saved him from being sealed to the tree. She was just a kid in that ridiculous school girl uniform. Huh , she hadn't worn that in almost 2 years. After she had graduated she had been free to spend more and more time in the Warring States Era with him and it had eventually taken it's toll on the green and white outfit he had come to know so well. She had been forced to throw it away finally but little did any one know he had clipped a piece from the collar and had it secretly hidden in the locket she had given to him *(A/N)*. Shaking his head Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for allowing his mind to think about Kagome for so long , but lately he couldn't help himself, but he had to stop he couldn't allow himself to think about what might be.  
  
She had brought so much to his life that he had never imagined he could have. He had always been alone before but now the thought of it seemed impossible to fathom. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and yes even the very annoying Shippo had grown on him. Yes it was annoying the way they kept getting them selves in messes and the way he had to get them out every time, really they could be so needy some times. But hadn't they gotten him out of a few scrapes? More then a few and most of those few had been because of Kikyo. He closed his eyes as he thought of Kikyo. Once she had been alive and loving ,sweet and caring, she was concerned with the lives of others and doing what she knew was right ...... Kagome wasn't the only one who had changed.  
  
Kikyo had died long ago , not that long ago , when after constructing his new body with out his human heart Naraku had shoved Kikyo in to a mountain of toxins*(A/N)*. Inuyasha had not seen it but Sesshoumaru had. Inuyasha had for a long time tried to convince himself that his brother had been lied about her fate , but after all these years of searching with no trace of her found .... Did it matter though if she was found would he really run to her if she was? He had promised Kagome he wouldn't after leaving her when he had been tricked into thinking Kikyo had lived. It had been a lie and because he had been so ready to sprint off Kagome had been gotten been captured severely hurt by Akago (Naraku's spawn), in body as well as in her heart. He could see it in the eyes , but what had gone on between them was still a mystery to him.  
  
---------- end of prelude -------------  
  
*Author's Notes*:  
  
Locket was given to Inuyasha in the second movie 'Castle Beyond the Looking Glass' by Kagome and has a picture of each of them in it.  
  
In episode 124 'Farewell, My Beloved Kikyo' she is "killed" (does any one in this show ever REALLY die?) as describe. Have finally seem episode and had to make changes in story to fit. Any other changes that arise from here on out will be ignored but this one seemed to big of a happening to ignore 


	2. A Peaceful Moments of Lies and Danger

On the Way to the End   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah cause ya know if I DID own the Inuyasha cast I wouldn't be here typing fanfic but rolling around in my shit loads of money.  
  
*The beginning of the story ; we discover Kagome's odd dreams and are drawn into battle.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 :A Peaceful Moments of Lies and Danger  
  
"Inuyasha why not come down and talk to me if you are going to hang around?" Asked Kagome not looking up from her reflection. Shocked Inuyasha came down from the tree top and stood by her.  
  
"How'd you know I was there?"  
  
"I saw your reflection silly." She laughed and stood up, brushing some grass from her skirt she looked up and saw him smiling at her. "What were you doing up there staring at me?"  
  
Inuyasha scowled at the fact he had been caught. Huffing, he crossed his arms and he turned his back to her, muttering how a person couldn't sit in a tree any more with out being interrogated. His behavior hadn't changed and it amused Kagome how the same things could still embarrass him. She tried suppressing the grin that threatened her lips but it was not to be held back she didn't know why she even attempted she could never stop her self from smiling no matter how hard she tried. Letting a slight giggle slip out Inuyasha's ear perked and he peered back around over his shoulder and smiled himself. Why did her smile have to be so infectious?  
  
"I saw you counting the shards," he said changing the subject around "how many do we have now, we've collected quite a few in the last month."  
  
"240,that's a lot more then we had thought...It is nearing completion now I can feel it ...soon..." Now Kagome looked away , she didn't want Inuyasha to see what might be flashing in her eyes. Glancing off to the distance she thought aloud but very quietly "Soon ... it all will end. He is coming"   
  
Since gathering a decent fraction of the shards the dreams had started; dreams of the end that were growing more frequent and vivid. Dreams of Inuyasha ...of him ....dying? The end of it was always so hazy but the sight of him falling and Naraku about to slay him was still too much for her. It was the last words she heard before waking that frightened her the most Naraku's voice coming through ringing in her head perfectly even for a while after she had awaken "I am coming, it will be mine." No one knew , she had managed to keep it a secret from every one even Inuyasha. It was getting harder and harder to keep it from him seeing as how he watched over her as she slept; he was always there when she woke up. Her eyes would be wide from fright and her brow sweaty from the nightly hallucinations, but he would be there asking her what was wrong and soothing her frazzled nerves. Lying she had made stories up about stress, about family, about all sorts of different things, but how much longer till he saw past the excuses; he was growing suspicious already.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing." more lies "I am just thinking soon this will all be over and we can get on with our lives ya know." He wanted to say more insist to know what was wrong the last few months she had been waking up with terrible nightmares but she wouldn't talk to him about them and it worried him that she was keeping this secret. But he had fought with Kagome before and by now he new it was pointless getting information out of her that she didn't want to let go of.  
  
"I wish you would tell me the truth Kagome..." He put out his hand and let it fall gently on her shoulder and gave a squeeze. She got quiet and her mind raced. Fortunately a small higher pitched voice was heard coming closer and all need for an excuse or lie was lost as the distraction neared.  
  
"That sounds like Shippo" In deed you could hear the fox's cry long before his small furry frame came bouncing over the landscape screaming for the demon and the girl. As Shippo got closer Kagome's expression went from relieved to concern as she realized that his screams were ones of alarm.  
  
"KAGOME!!! INUYASHA!!!!" the young one shouted "DEMONS , Dragon demons!!" upon reaching the pair his screams became no less frantic as he widely flapped his arms with his gasped explanation. "Their attacking the village !!! Come on they need your help!!!"  
  
**********  
  
It took only a few minuets for Inuyasha to race back to the village with Kagome and Shippo riding on his back and the sight that awaited them was almost to horrendous for words. Frozen corpses cluttered the streets and soaring over the village were three dragons each measuring about 30-35 feet tall scales that shone like dark purple steal glinting in the sun light. They opened their black, bloodied mouths to reveal their long blue flame like tongues that went lapping into the air as they let out screeching wails of attack before unleashing their flames of poisoned ice. Sango and Miroku were already in the middle of things battling as well as they could but it was obvious that they needed the help of their friends and fast. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and ran to look for the nearest bow and quiver of arrows while Inuyasha made an automatic grabbed for his sword, Tetsusaiga.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Yelled Miroku as he jumped away from the blast of clear blue-ish flame that shot forth from one of the beasts. "Avoid the flames they are flames of poisoned ice!"  
  
Looking at the bodies of those who had not known better that littered the street the warning looked well deserved. Once hit with a blast of poison ice the victims body would be frozen over and under the ice the body would turn green from the tainted frost until it looked much like a mummy over taken by mold. Inuyasha took notice and cringed feeling slightly sorry for the souls of those who had fallen to it, but there was not much time for mourning as one of the dragon demons swooped down and began aiming for Inuyasha . Quick as he could he jumped and rolled out of the way dodging the deadly flame by very little. He jumped to his feet and lashed out at his monster assailant with a swing of the Tetsusaiga slashing it with a forceful bow to the neck. While his inflicted wound ran deep the beast continued as if he had only been slightly tapped and retaliated with another blast of the deadly flame.   
  
"What's up with these things?" He cried "You hit them and they don't even notice!"  
  
Sango gave a toss of her Hiraikotsu and taking advantage of the short time till it returned she shouted back to him "We juts have to hold them off Inuyasha till enough of the villagers are gone so Miroku can take them in with his wind tunnel!"Indeed there lay the problem there were so many villagers running about still that it was almost impossible for Miroku to unleash his Kazana .   
  
"Damn humans...." Inuyasha scowled and he moved to avoid a blast. He now jumped and grabbing a few people in his free hand shielded a fevered gust with his sword. Hopping on to a few of the remaining roof tops he dropped the towns people on to the ground away from the fight. "Stay here!" He commanded, a more the un-needed order, as she shot back to help more.  
  
Mean while Kagome had returned with a full quiver of arrows and bow and was preparing to fire. She horribly looked around 'Where to aim' she thought seeking the perfect target and then as if to answer there it was. She saw past the flying creatures and on to a tree branch; it was the pale purple glint of the statue of the three dragons that had caught her attention and as she looked closer she saw the one holding it.  
  
"Kagura!" She shouted and with out further hesitation released the miko arrow that had been drawn and poised on her bow. The arrow flew through the air and hit it's target perfectly, striking the statue at it's heart and shattering it in to crumbling pieces of ash in the female youkai's hands. The dragons them selves went ridged and twisted and glowing cracks on their flesh began to show, giving one final collected scream before busting in to glittering lavender dust. Startled Kagura looked straight at Kagome and scowled; not wanting to be the target of the second arrow Kagome had already begun to aim, Kagura made a wave of her fan and was off.  
  
"So this is how it is." Kagome spoke out loud to no one around but to the one person who she felt had been there the whole time. Her voice now was almost yelling "Naraku! IS this you!?" And as she spoke she heard it, the words that made anything else she might have said freeze in a choke to her own throat. They came clear as day as if being spoken directly into her ear ......  
  
"I have come , I will kill you all and the jewel will be mine."  
  
-------------- end chapter 1 --------------- 


	3. Into the Beginning and on Her Own

On the Way to the End   
  
By: ParisOutlaw  
  
Disclaimer: Shhh I am gonna let you in on a little secret ok... whispers now this is just between you and me ok? So don't tell any one and try to act surprised when I tell you.......Here it is .... my secret is: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.giggles Isn't that good bet you had no idea right? Huh ... what do you mean you know that already? Well if you are so smart and knew that the only thing I have rights to in this story is the plot line then why in the hell are you reading the fucking disclaimer for? I mean it's not like it is hours of wholesome family fun! Loser well now you have ruined my fun of telling you a secret so you might as well just read the story.  
  
*Kagome's dream changes there is a touching moment and she decides to take matters into her own hands.  
  
*(A/N)* Kinda short and little more dialog the normal but it was important   
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 : Into the Beginning and on Her Own  
  
An arrow , someone's hand, was that a tail? Inuyasha, there he was. Inuyasha no , move , move he'll get you he is going to .. going to ... why can't I move? What's holding me here no I have to move I have to move now I have to help .... God no no don't ... Must move .... I .. .... I have to save him I have to save him!....... NARAKU! "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as her very soul cried out from fright and bolted upright. Two arms were around her at once as she wretched from sobbing and she was drawn in to a warn failure embrace. The dream had changed, no not the dream, the words had changed the last words. Naraku no longer spoke to her, he was laughing at her! She looked up to see Inuyasha's face and cried more; her heart pounding in her ears and her face burning from salty tear drops as she clung to the hanyou "No , no no no... not now it's too soon." She whispered  
  
"What's too soon Kagome." She couldn't look at him she was too embarrassed as it was, never was she so emotional. No she could not do this any more let Naraku do this to her in her dreams. Kagome was sick of it and she was sick of herself for waiting this long for something to happen. Those Dragons had not chosen this village at random, it was because of her being   
  
there and now inocent people were dead and her friends had all been put in danger.   
  
'And Inuyasha ...' No she would not think about it, she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha's protective voice broke through her thoughts."Please, tell me." It was soft how he said it almost pleadingly as he hugged her to him. She closed her eyes, letting herself be held by him and she enjoyed their moment together.  
  
"Tea, I could use some tea" Kagome said pushing away. Inuyasha nodded and paused a moment before getting up to join her. He had never seen her so frightened before. What was it that caused her so much torment, didn't she know how horribly it was killing him inside to see her like this and to not know what was behind all of it? They sat next to each other outside and sipped the tea Kagome had made gazing up at the stars of the late night.  
  
"Kagome please tell me." He said not looking away from the twinkling orbs of light. Kagome's eyes closed for a second and she exhaled gently , what to say?  
  
"I don't quite remember any more, you know after so many years of seeing so many demons .... it was probably something crazy."  
  
"You're lying" There hadn't even been a second between their words and now Inuyasha broke his gaze from the heavens to look at Kagome. Her beautiful dark hair shone in the moon light and her skin seeming a glow looked flawless with the exception of a few exquisitely fine drops that had fallen from her eyes. He took his hand to her cheek and with a light touch swept them away letting his fingers caress her face. "I know you remember, I know you aren't telling me and it is killing me to see you in so much pain and not trusting me. Please, Kagome trust in me."  
  
"The jewel it is nearing completion you know." She looked down letting a few more drops run down before wiping them away herself. All she needed to do was distract him for a little longer. "Each time we collect a new shard I can feel how much closer we are , Naraku can too. That is why he isn't putting them in his demons any more, he won't risk the chance of losing one to us , that is why they aren't as hard to defeat."  
  
"Is that what the nightmares are about? Naraku and the jewel?"  
  
"He'll be coming for them and for me."  
  
"Kagome you know I ... WE would never let him get you , we'd protect you till the very end you know that." Damn it why couldn't he just say how he felt.  
  
"I know that Inuyasha, and you know I love you all very much..... that is why I hope you understand why had I to do this." She looked at a small timer watch and she had in her hand and looked back at him. His look was one of confusion.  
  
"What do you ..." It hit him then, an amazing wave of dizziness, his eyes blurred and his scenes shook. The tea! He smelled it now closly, there had been some thing in the tea, she had drugged him! He looked at her with disbelief and betrayal and he struggled to stand letting the tainted drink fall to the floor and spill.He moved back from her taking weak shakey steps and he continued to look at her. She didn't move not an inch she didn't even glance over at him, just stared into her lap."Kagome, why..?"  
  
"You must know that now it isn't about you any more it is about me and shards. You Sango Miroku Shippo all those people in the village today, that was all in attempts to get to me and these." She said holding up the vile of sparkling fragments. "I won't have any one else hurt because they came between me and him."  
  
"No... I won't ..let...uhhhh..." He fell to his knees now trying so hard not surcome to the powered blackness that over whelmed him. Kagome looked at him now and got up crossing the distance between them. Getting to her knees now so she would be level with him Kagome pushed away his bangs and layed a sweet kiss on his forehead.   
  
"I know you wouldn't, that is why."Looking into his fiery amber eyes she longed to say it, but not like this as a goodbye.  
  
"Always...." She spoke to him laying a hand on his cheek. "Just remember that ok. Always." The eyes that were struggling so hard to stay open gave in to the drug and closed. His last vision of her blurred but her words rang clear 'Always'. Kagome got back up to her feet,laid Inuyasha on his back and went back inside. She emerged with her backpack and a blanket and covering up the unconcouis hanyou, she said her farwells. This was her fight it had been all along even since she had first broke the Shikon no Tama. She had been to weak to fight it on her own at first but she was much stronger now and wouldn't risk her friends to fix her mistake.  
  
**********  
  
From the eyes of a demon puppet he had positioned near by Naraku watched the girl run off. He gave a triuphant smug smile, it was perfect all was comming to plan. He tilted is head back and went over all the trouble he had gone through for this moment, all of it was worth it and would be more worht it if this girl's dream was correct. That damn human brat had been a pain in his side since day one. He could have killed her when she shot and injured him with that arrow of her's but he had needed her for her ablity to see the shards. Not any more. Dream-breaking why hadn't he thought of it earlier, it was the perfect way to tear her from those snivling pathetic freinds of hers that always seemed to casue him a great inconvience. Once it had become clear to him that the only way of getting the jewel from Kagome was to set her alone, the rest had simply fallen together.   
  
It had taken him a while to be able to break into her psychic dreams, a miko's power was some thing to never be under-estimated, but finding the right one and adding a little comment to it had been child's play, all to easy. And when all was ready it had only taken a small change to set off the chain of events he had carefully been planning on for years. How would poor Inuyasha react when he saw that his beloved Kagome had drugged him and left him to meet her death? As wonderful as it would be see he had more pressing things to do and could not waste any more time waiting there; he had a girl to hunt.  
  
------------------ End Chapter 2 --------------------  
  
Author: Oh bad me drugging Inuyasha like that ...But I swear it all has a good reason andwill make scnce real soon. Hope you enjoy! 


	4. Tracking and Trapping

On the Way to the End  
  
By: ParisOutlaw  
  
Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and how could you doubt that as it was also I who painted the Mona Lisa, built the Sears Tower and invented post-it-notes. In fact when God was creating earth I said hey God ya know what it is kinda dark, what ya should do is put a glowy orb thing up in the sky there to brighten things up ... yeah that was my idea too. My doctors say I am a pathological liar but you believe me right?  
  
*Inuyasha wakes from the drug and Kagome falls in a trap  
  
*(A/N)* : words here = flashback  
  
'words here' = thoughts  
  
"words here" = talking but did I really need to tell you that?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Tracking and Trapping  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha...." The annoying voice of Shippo shot through Inuyasha's ears like a bullet and his head pounded, throbbing more as thin rays of light made their way through his squinted eyelids. He put a clawed hand over his face as he tried to remember what had happened. Uhg, it felt like one of Kikyo's arrows had hit him in the head. The young pup jumped on Inuyasha's chest and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What'cha doing out here Inuyasha, why were you sleeping outside and where is Kagome I can't find her. Did you say some thing to get her mad again?"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha sat up in a flash regretting his automatic response as it made his head feel like it was splitting in to as many pieces as the broken jewel. He asked Shippo for water to steady his exploding head and after sniffing if first for any thing funny drank it and let the recollection of that evening come back. He had watched Kagome sleep and then she had woken up, they had tea and then ...it was fuzzy .... The tea she had drugged the tea. What had she said again?  
  
You must know that now it isn't about you any more it is about me and shards.....I won't have any one else hurt because they came between me and him. And some thing about always, always what? Ggggggggrrrrrrr, How dare she drug him, why when he got hold of her he'd... his thoughts were interrupted as more people came out on to the porch area where had been laying.  
  
"Inuyasha," Now it was Sango and Miroku who had come out to ask questions to the hanyou."Kagome-sama she is gone with all her things. Where did she go?"   
  
" Did you two get in a fight again last night?"asked a suspicious Sango. His thoughts snapped together for a second, Kagome was gone w/ her things? Again his mind raced back to her words. it is about me and shards.....I won't have any one else hurt The wench must have gone off on her own after Naraku. Being finally able to stand on his own with out any pain in his head, Inuyasha stood and sniffed the air.  
  
"This way she went this way." He pointed in a direction and began to go after her. The others fallowed looking confused, he would explain everything on the way, but first he had to find Kagome before Naraku did.  
  
**********  
  
Kagome thanked the woman again for her kindness and began her traveling again. It was not going to be easy keeping Inuyasha off her trail but she knew she could if she tried; at least through him off the trail long enough to loose him.   
  
'I hope he isn't too mad about what I did to him.' she thought. Who was she kidding he would be. But it wasn't her fault, Kagome knew Inuyasha and how stubborn and persistent he could be. Ever since making his promise to never leave her again, there was no way he would ever have let her go off after Naraku all on her own. There had been other things se could have done like giving him a very powerful 'SIT' but it wouldn't have given her enough time to make the clean and time consuming break that she had needed. First swimming up river for a few meters to wash her scent off for a while and then running through the woods most of the night. And when she felt that her scent had returned to her things she had switched clothes with a farmer woman on the road going in the opposite direction as her, knowing the mix of smells would surly get Inuyasha mixed up long enough for her to be long gone.  
  
Stopping after traveling more down the road she fixed her self lunch and found her self famished, not surprising since she had forgotten to eat in her haste to run away. Letting her mind wonder she thought of the friends she had left behind. Poor Shippo wold be heart broken and Sango and Miroku.... Miroku would no doubt try to lend some physical comfort to Sango which would result in another slap across his cheek. How would Inuyasha react? One day they would meet up again, hopefully. Maybe by then the jewel would be completed and maybe then Inuyasha would have found some peace to losing Kikyo. A smile graced her lips as she pondered how nice that would be, assuming she wasn't killed by Naraku. She needed not of that thought, putting away her lunch supplies the very alone Kagome continued her journey. Of all the things she thought of how odd that she should not think of how the road side was getting familiar and how she was gong to one place with out knowing where she was going at all. How odd that in her head she knew she had to turn left at the road when her thoughts told she was going no wear particular, but seeing as how everything was going to Naraku's plan one could suppose it was not that strange at all.  
  
**********  
  
"Inuyasha this is pointless you can't even get a strong read on her scent any more. We would have better luck randomly going around looking for her then this." Sango blurted out, more from her own frustration and tiredness then any thing else. It had been over a day now and it had been a over a day of long exhausted searches in the woods, of only a few hours sleep and hardly any food. When Inuyasha figured out that Kagome had not just crossed the river but swam in it to temporarily loose her scent he had been livid with worry knowing that such a delay like hunting her track down again could cost them to loose her trail completely. He had pushed the whole group of them at an inhuman pace, which was fine for him but was fast taking it's toll on everyone else.  
  
"I don't understand it, it is like she mixed scents and split in two." He looked down each way of the road and smelled but it was almost impossible to tell which one was hers. Damn , if they should fallow the wrong one by the time they came back the other trail would be cold and gone. How could Kagome do this to him ..uuhh... THEM. She must have known how much he..THEY would worry and how heart broken he... uhhh...   
  
'Ok, how heart broken it would make ME!' he admitted to only himself. 'Selfish wench doesn't she realize her life is not her own any more, it is apart of me too?'  
  
"Inuyasha I think perhaps Sango has a point." came the opinion of the monk Miroku."There is no way of knowing now where Kagome went. We would better suit finding her if we set down for the night got rested and then split up come morning. You could take to the right with Shippo and I to the left with the lovely Sango here." He said pinching a hold of her butt before caressing it a bit. A pleased happy look went over the face of the monk but Sango's face began to glow a very scary fiery red as Miroku did not move his wondering hand as he continued to talk.  
  
"We could.... OCH!OCH! No wait I was ...OCH!" Sango had taken to hitting Miroku with her Hiraikotsu attempting to wack the perverted thoughts out of his head. Inuyasha ignored their antics and did nothing to aid the beaten up monk. He began thinking and muttering to himself.  
  
"If only I could get a strong smell of her again. Her hair her clothes her ..." Her clothes that was it!. He reached in his kimono and pulled out the locket and opened it. Folded up and sandwiched in-between their two pictures was the swatch of fabric he had stolen from her uniform. For the first time ever he did not feel silly about having been so sentimental about keeping it. He took a deep sniff of the fabric , not as strong as the smell had once been but it was still there and enough. He smelled the air again and pointed to the left and then turned back to the fighting accomplices. "To the left that is the way which she headed." 


End file.
